Window coverings such as blinds may be mounted in a window or doorframe by mounting a headrail for the window covering along the top of the window or doorframe. In some window coverings, the headrail may be motorized such that various aspects of the blinds may be controlled remotely or move automatically in response to inputs and specifications. For instance, the motor may cause the window covering to raise or lower and/or open and close slats of window covering.
The motorized headrail can potentially be subjected to an unexpected load if a person is pulling against the direction of the motorized movement or if the window covering is caught on something preventing it from moving. For such instances, it may be beneficial to detect such conditions and stop motor movement. Failure to become aware of such conditions can lead to serious damage to the window coverings and/or individuals caught or tangled in the window covering. Therefore, a device is needed that detects such conditions and stops motor movement and/or reverses the motor direction and relieve tension on something that may be caught in the window covering.